


Fondled Balls and Turbulent Juice

by PanthaPrincess



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Confessions, First Time, Frottage, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Morty is 18, Somnophilia, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanthaPrincess/pseuds/PanthaPrincess
Summary: Rick witnesses one of Morty's wet dreams, prompting him to think about the kid in ways he probably shouldn't.





	1. Fondled Balls and Turbulent Juice

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the result of three lovely requests on Tumblr. Shout out to my Ask peeps for giving me such wonderfully filthy ideas! 
> 
> If you would like to request a fic or simply come say hi, head on over to [PanthaPrincess](https://panthaprincess.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr where I'm always lurking avoiding work :)

“Ooooh shit, Son! Nice shot, Croc!” Rick exclaimed, punching the air and kicking his bare feet against the carpet. He and Morty were four hours into a nine-hour Ball Fondler’s marathon and shit was getting real. The season two opener was arguably his favourite episode and Lollipop Croc’s beautifully executed headshots never failed to get his blood pumping.

“Rick…” Morty mumbled from where he sat next to him on the well-worn sofa.  
“Hmm?” The older man replied, more interested in watching the red-headed barbarian chick decapitate a bad guy with only the power of her thighs.   
“Ri-Rick…” He mumbled again.  
“What Morty? What?” Rick snapped, finally dragging his eyes away from the flickering television set.

The boy was slumped in the opposite corner with his legs stretched out along the sofa, nestled in tightly between the cushions, and very much asleep.  
Rick rolled his eyes. How was it possible for the little shit to still be annoying even in his sleep? He was just starting to get engrossed in his show again when Morty gave a loud whimper and began to squirm slightly, his foot brushing up against Rick’s thigh.

The scientist frowned as he looked back at his grandson, tilting his head and studying him more closely. The kid had shot up in the last couple of months, bringing him up to Rick’s shoulder, but he looked so small now, all curled up, his worried little face softened by sleep- _Wait… The fuck are you talking about Sanchez?_

Rick closed his eyes tightly for a moment trying to will away his indulgent thoughts. He got like this sometimes, when Morty did something particularly cute or clever, or when he wore those really tight jeans- _No! Stop right there, you old perv._

Rick’s knuckles whitened as he gripped the edge of the sofa cushion, gaze pointedly fixed to the screen, but he was no longer taking in the images flashing before his eyes. But there was that whimper again… Rick swallowed hard.

“Rick, please…” Morty muttered.  
Fuck, he must be dreaming about one of their adventures, some perilous ordeal his grandfather had put him through. His body language seemed to back that up. Muscles tensing, fingers twitching by his sides, cheeks flushed, pants tented…

Rick did a double take, momentarily mesmerised by the growing bulge in Morty’s jeans before snapping out of it and quickly looking the other way, a little flush of his own creeping up his sallow cheeks. It made sense really, the kid was still a teenager, wet dreams were par for the course. At least he had something else to take the piss out of him for; creaming his pants sat next to his grandpa while… whispering his name?

Rick let a shaky breath, his collar feeling rather tight all of the sudden. It was flattering obviously, if a little concerning, but the concept of family had always been a grey area for him, so he wasn’t too ashamed to be slightly enjoying the situation. Maybe he would just cover the boy up though, save his dignity a little. While he did enjoy taking Morty down a peg or two, he wasn’t a monster. If he himself was verbally attacked for all of his dubious mental wanderings, he’d be dead by now.

He plucked one of the throw pillows from behind his back and leant over to place is conveniently over Morty’s excitable crotch. As soon as the plush surface touched him, however, he thrust up against it, his body unconsciously seeking out friction to help the process along. Rick’s initial reaction was to snatch his hand away, but the pitiful whine the kid gave as the pillow fell away tugged at his heart in a way only Morty could achieve. Needy little turd.

With a slightly trembling hand, Rick moved the pillow and pressed it gently against the young man erection. The effect was instant. Morty immediately began to undulate his hips, his mouth falling open as he let out a satisfied moan. There was nothing Rick could do but stare, fascinated by all the little twitches in the boys face, by the way he panted through damp lips, and by how he could feel his desperate thrusts under his hand. Fuck, this was hot.

Rick’s own slacks began to feel uncomfortable and he longed to pull down the zipper and relieve some of the tension, but he couldn’t. What if Morty’s woke up? How the hell could he explain that one away? No. He had to exercise at least a little self-restraint, even if he knew there was an impressive wet patch forming in his underwear at the sight of Morty humping a cushion like a bitch in heat. But it was the least he could do to give the kid a decent orgasm, right?

Biting his lip and sealing his fate as a disgusting, depraved, bastard, he pushed the cushion to one side, much to Morty’s displeasure who furrowed his brow and gave a soft mewl of annoyance that his upholstered lover had been cruelly snatched away.  
“Rii-iick,” he whined, tossing his head slightly and rubbing his face against the back of the sofa.  
“Shhh, i-i-it’s ok little buddy, Gram- I’m here… Rick’s here,” he muttered, stroking up the inside of one of the boys parted thighs until his fingers ghosted over his straining cock. He gave a very gentle squeeze.

“Hnnng, Rick…” Morty gasped, if Rick didn’t know better he would have sworn the kid was awake.  
“Yeah, I’m here, you- you like that? Does that feel good?” He rubbed a little firmer, pressing against the head and groaning to himself as he saw a little darkening patch of pre-cum forming on Morty’s jeans.

The kid let out such a lust filled moan that Rick’s last layer of resistance finally cracked. With the overexcited speed of a horny teenager, he ripped open the button on his slacks and pulled down the zipper before ramming his hand into his underwear and exposing his aching cock, all the while keeping up a steady pace against his grandson’s crotch. He hissed as the air hit his sensitive head, wet with arousal, and he began to stroke himself, matching the movements with those of Morty’s jittery thrusts.

Morty was clearly having a wonderful dream what with all the noises he was making. Each yip and cry only served to hasten Rick’s oncoming orgasm. He worked both of his hands at an almost feverish pace, and all the while his brain screamed _“You’re a sick fuck! He’s your grandson! You’re going to burn in hell, old man!”_

But hell wasn’t real, his newly blossoming incest kink, on the other hand, was very much alive and kicking. How could he not get off on this? Morty all vulnerable and exposed, no inhibitions to get in the way of the truth that he was dreaming about his Grandpa and loving every second.

Rick couldn’t hold on much longer, and as soon as Morty let out a high pitched moan, he knew he was done for.  
“Good boy, Morty! That’s it, baby, cum for me…” He trailed off into a throaty groan as he watched the damp patch in the kid’s jeans grow and spread while his hips stuttered and jerked. Rick felt his balls tighten and he worked his hand faster until he stepped over the edge, crashing down into the pit of blissful sin as he came all over his hand, trousers, sofa, and the bottoms of Morty’s jeans.

He hung his head, breathing hard, his hand still pressed against Morty while. He needed to move quickly before the kid woke up, but the post-orgasmic bliss was holding him firm.  
“Erm… R-Rick?” Said very timid voice.  
Rick's head shot up, eyes wide with horror, and fixed upon a very confused, very flustered looking Morty.  
“Mor- Morty, there’s a completely logical explanation for all of this, I swear, Morty…”


	2. Hesitation, Repetition, Deviation

“Erm… R-Rick?” Said very timid voice.

Rick’s head shot up, eyes wide with horror, and fixed upon a very confused, very flustered looking Morty.

“Mor- Morty, there’s a completely logical explanation for all of this, I swear, Morty…”

 

Morty’s eyes became steadily wider and the shaky breaths he was taking through his nose because louder and more rapid as Rick watched him take in the scene before him. That horrific, cold feeling of post-coital clarity sank into Rick’s bones. _Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh FUCK!_

 

He ripped his hand away from Morty’s sticky jeans which seemed to break them both out of their trance.

“Rick, wh-wh-what the hell? I-I was asleep! How- What- Y-you-”

The older man went to cover his face with his hands until he realised they were both covered in the evidence of his shame. He groaned in frustration and leapt to from the sofa, tucking himself back into his pants as he began to hurry from the room.

“Just-just stay there, Morty, I-I-I need to get the-”

“No, Rick I need to know-”

“Just shut up a minute, I’ll be back-”

“Rick! Listen to me, what did-”

“I said I’d be back didn’t-”

“RICK!” Morty near screamed, making Rick stop short in the doorway heading towards the garage. He turned slowly to face the boy, who was standing in the no man’s land between the cum covered couch and his amorous grandfather, but he couldn’t bring himself to look him in the eye.

 

“Are-are you going to get the memory gun?” Morty asked in a small voice.

Rick’s brow pinched together in response. He had to make him forget, poor kid didn’t deserve this.

“How many times have you done this?” The boy’s voice sounded strained with barely contained emotion. _Oh, Jesus fuck, what have I done?!_

“Never!” Rick gasped flinging his hands up in denial and cringing when a fleck of cum landed on the wallpaper next to him.

“Prove it,” Morty said, jutting his chin out defiantly and folding his arms, though the effect was lessened slightly by the quiver in his voice.

 

Rick’s shoulder’s slumped forward in defeat. So it was official, Morty would never trust him again, not unless he could get to the memory gun.

“I-I-I can’t prove it, Mor-”

“I want to remember.” He kid cut across him, “I…I, you know, I liked it…” He trailed off in embarrassment, cheeks heating like a sidewalk in the midday sun.

Rick’s brow raised. Now that he did not expect. Sure, the kid was obviously dreaming about him, but people dream about all sorts of weird shit, that didn’t mean they wanted it in real life. “Morty, you can’t- You were asleep,” he said shaking his head, willing himself to ignore any more sick temptations and go and get the memory wiper.

 

“No, I mean, yes, I was asleep. B-b-but I knew it was you, I dreamt it was you,” Morty began to approach slowly as though walking towards a wounded animal. “I liked it, Rick, I-I-I was just shocked when I realised it was real.”

 

Rick was frozen to the spot, unable to move anything but his head which he tried to back away from the oncoming teen. All too soon Morty was stood right in front of him, staring up with big doe eyes and flushed little cheeks like the quintessential, motherfucking, girl next door. His fingernails pierced through the gloss paint on the door frame as he gripped it, swallowing hard against all the cotton wool in his mouth.

 

“Y-you don’t know what you’re saying,” Rick whispered, having to look down his nose at the younger man he was standing so close.

“Yes, I do,” Morty breathed back before raising himself onto his tiptoes and pressing his warm, soft lips to Rick’s dry, unresponsive mouth.

 

Rick made a choked off sound in the back of his throat at the sweet, gentle pressure and squeezed his eyes shut. _Don’t respond, don’t respond- No, stop it!_

His restraint crumbled once again and he found himself pressing back. As soon as Motry felt the slightest hint of acceptance he latched onto it, throwing his skinny arms around Rick’s neck and laying his chest flush with his grandfather’s. Timid movements became more pronounced and soon he was kissing open-mouthed against Rick’s still fairly unresponsive lips. But if anyone could make an old space slut’s knees weak it was this boy.

 

Taking a steadying breath through his nose Rick encircled the kid in his arms and took control, parting his lips and allowing his tongue to flick out. Morty eagerly accepted the invitation with clumsy gusto. The inexperienced movements of his slightly too wet tongue wriggling against Rick’s teeth made the old man smile, fuck the little shit was adorable. But that thought brought him back down to earth with a bump. _Sweet, innocent, adorable, corruptible._

 

Rick placed his hand on Morty’s chest and gave him a gentle push.

“Mo-Morty we have to stop,” he murmured, wishing vehemently he could just recapture those plump, kiss-bitten lips.

Morty whined, a sound not unlike those he was making in the throes of unconscious passion which made Rick’s dick twitch pleasingly.

“No, Rick, please. I-I-I’m old enough to-to know what I want!”

“Alright, alright! Chill your- calm down, will ya?” Rick said with an irritated frown. This kid might make him hot under the collar, but he was still an annoying little turd. Morty pushed out his bottom lip in a sulk and Rick had to battle with himself not to reach down and bite it.

 

“Morty, we’re standing in the middle of the living room, and I’m covered in semen. Do-do you not think I could clean up a bit before we finish this… conversation?”

It was then that Morty got a wicked little look in his eye. “I like you like this though, it’s hot,” he said with a salacious grin. Rick’s pants felt like they were a couple sizes too small again…

 

He took a definitive step backwards. “Go a-and wait for me in my room, I’ll be- Just go,” he said with a pleading sigh. Morty smirked and sauntered past him, making sure to swing his hips as he walked. The scientist closed his eyes and took a long calming breath.

“That kid’ll be the death of me.”

* * *

After washing up as best he could and splashing a little cold water on his face Rick found himself stood outside his own bedroom door, shifting from foot to foot and having a staring contest with the wood. Could he actually do this? Go in there and fuck his own grandkid? The idea made him want to simultaneously vomit and cum in his pants. He felt like a virgin on prom night, wanting so badly to do the unthinkable but terrified of the consequences. He could hear the springs of his cot bed creaking as Morty shifted around on it. He could just walk away now and pretend none of it ever happened, get the memory gun and launch a surprise attack, but he knew that ‘what if’ hanging over his head would just make him do this again. Once a sick fuck, always a sick fuck.

 

He pushed open the door with his usual air of smug confidence, which today only provided a thin veil over his thundering heartbeat. Morty looked up at him from where he sat at the edge of the bed, biting his lip and kneading the covers under his hands nervously.

 

“It’s not too late for the memory gun you know,” Rick said with a shrug as he sat down next to him.

Morty shook his head, a determined look in his eye.

“No, not this time old man.” And with that threw himself at Rick’s mouth again in a flurry of clashing teeth and probing tongue.

After recovering from the initial shock Rick managed to rescue himself before his lips were completely bitten off.

“Hey, whow! Simmer down, Casanova!” He snapped, wiping the saliva away from his chin.

“Rick,” Morty began with a sigh, “You just jacked it al-all over my pants, I don’t think you can pretend you’re not into this,” he bit back, pushing himself further onto the bed as though staging a sit-in protest.

“Yeah, alright, smart ass. I meant you got-gotta _seduce_ your lover, get them all hot and bothered,” he turned and began to crawl up to where Morty was sitting near the pillows until he was an inch from his face. “Make them beg for it,” he breathed before swooping down and capturing the kid’s lips again, this time with a languid control that made the younger man whimper and melt.

 

Rick firmly pressed him back into the mattress, all the while using his tongue to tease out the most scandalous noises from the boy. After a moment he broke away, pulling on that juicy bottom lip with his teeth, leaving Morty breathless. 

“Are you ready to beg for it, Morty? Hmm?” He asked, dipping his head to lick up the column of his neck.

“I-I- hnng- yeah- Yes, Rick,” Morty stammered.

“Yeah? A-and what are you gonna beg for?” He sank his teeth into the place where his neck met his shoulder before pulling back again to stare down at his prey. “What do you want Grandpa to do to you?”

 

Morty gritted his teeth and groaned loudly, the filthy little thing was clearly getting off on the incest as much as him.

“Fu-fuck me, please, Grandpa, just- I-I need- I- Oh fuck….” Morty panted.

“Shhh, Baby, shh. Grandpa knows what you need.”

 

Rick took great pleasure in stripping off the boy’s clothes until he lay there exposed and wanting as Rick stood to disrobe himself. The scientist’s eyes raked along his lithe form, muscles toned from all the running they did but stretched out from his recent growth spurt. His cock lay against his stomach, red and weeping with desire and Rick felt his mouth start to water at the sight of it. The depravity of the situation made the ball of anxiety in his belly twist painfully, but he wouldn’t turn back now, not when he was getting exactly what his twisted mind wanted. He began to strip.

 

“How long have you wanted this? Have you been touching yourself to the thought of me?” Rick asked softly, loving the way his voice made Morty squirm.

The boy swallowed and nodded. “Ye-yeah, for ages.”

“I bet you have you-you dirty little slut,” he pulled down his underwear, the final piece of clothing, and watched as Morty’s eyes were drawn like magnets to his erection. He climbed back over the boy. “Grandpa’s little slut,” he crooned, then trust his dick alongside Morty’s and captured his moan in a kiss.

 

Breaking apart he offered his palm to Morty’s face.

“Spit,” he demanded and after a moment’s hesitation, he did just that.

Rocking his weight onto one hip, Rick reached down between them and took both of their members in his saliva slicked hand. They groaned in unison at the sensation, hot flesh and wet skin meeting in the most delicious way. He brushed over Morty’s head with his thumb just like he had on the sofa and the kid mewled softly and trusted into the touch.

 

“That’s it, Baby, show Grandpa how much you like it,” Rick cooed in his ear. The boy looked totally debauched, face blushing so fiercely it was verging on purple, lips swollen and red, eyes half-lidded and filled with lust. He gripped Rick’s arm hard as the older man sucked on the sensitive skin of his neck, and whined to the ceiling.

 

Pre-cum was flowing freely and it didn’t take long for the pair to be a sticky mess, but that just made it all the more fun.

“You’re getting so wet aren’t you, Sweetie, Y-y-you love it when Grandpa touches you, don’t you.” He placed feather light kissed over Morty’s heated skin while he worked his hand tightly over their cocks. By the noises Morty was making, this wouldn’t take long.

 

“I- I want- Ohhh, Rick please, I want you to-” Morty began to beg, but Rick knew what he was after, and the answer was no. Not this time anyway. Time to deflect.

“Well, I want you to cum for me, I-I-I want you to make a mess all over Grandpa’s cock.” He gave an extra thrust with his hips to emphasise the point which made Morty cry out and scrap his nails along Rick’s bony shoulder blade. “Come on, Baby, b-be a good boy and cum for Grandpa.”

 

Rick studied Morty’s face when he came, documenting each and every expression as pleasure crashed over him. He kept his eyes open as long as he could before the feeling of wet warmth gushing between his fingers made him explode, crying out and dropping his head against Morty’s sweaty skin.

 

They lay still as their panting slowed and their breathing returned to almost normal.

“You didn’t fuck me,” Morty said softly.

Rick rolled his eyes where they were hidden the crook of the kid’s neck.

“Alway- Never satisfied are you?” He grumbled shifting so he was laying next to Morty instead of on top of him.

“I am!” He said quickly, “I just thought cos, you know, you said-” Rick silenced him with a quick kiss, then brought his hand up to his face to lick a strip through the mixture of cum coating his palm, groaning lewdly as the taste.

“All in good time, Baby, all in good time.”


End file.
